Dead End
by HalfwayFlawless
Summary: "...and now it was all being whisked away in front of me. I was being dragged away from her. The center of my life." Pre-series. Neal and Kate right before he is arrested for the first time. A one-shot. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own White Collar.


A/N: Hey! Ok, here's, as the summary said, what I think happened before Neal's arrest for the forged bonds. (SPIOLER: As much as she probably doesn't love him, I really want them to end up as a couple!) So, enjoy! Reviews are loved!

Sirens. Blaring, high-pitched, and accompanied by flashing red lights.

Normally, this would have given me a thrill and rush. But all I got this time was adrenaline. It all seemed to course together as I ducked into a tall building's shadow, running deeper into the ally that ran along its side. The red and blue lights couldn't reach me here, hidden in the dark. I forced myself to take deep breaths. I'd been caught off guard. I just had to focus and get a grip, and then everything would be fine.

I flipped open my phone and dialed the number I could punch with my eyes closed, hands tied behind my back, and hanging upside down. It rang twice and I pushed closer against the wall of the ally, away from the lights that threatened to give away my hiding place. I rubbed my forearm, applying pressure and trying to stop the bleeding.

"Hey, baby!" answered Kate in a carefree voice that seemed to calm my system a bit.

"Hey, love. I need you to listen to me closely," I said in an urgent tone.

"Ok," she said, ready and all serious. This wasn't the first time she'd gotten a call like this.

"Pack the bag," we only had one between the two of us for convenient times like this, "Don't go anywhere, but be ready to go. I'm a few blocks down. I'll be up there in five."

"Ok, love, I'll see you."

"Love you."

"You too."

The line disconnected and I flipped the phone shut. I could hear shouting and radios crackling.

I continued down the ally, allowing myself one glance over my shoulder. No one perused me.

Of course not, I told myself, I can pull this off. They just came close. I'll give them that.

I shoved my hands in my pockets as I walked out onto the sidewalk of the next street, not cringing away from the exposure that the light imposed. I kept my head up though. I had to be on the look out.

Two cops ran across the intersection at the bottom of the block. I smiled to myself. They thought I was already gone.

I was calmed a bit more with that last thought in my head, and I let the last ten minuets replay through my head.

I was out on simple errands. Stuff that everyday, normal people did.

Get more milk for the fridge (normal), pick up some cash (normal), grab another bottle of shaving cream (normal), and shoplift a pair of new sunglasses (not normal).

I had just slipped out with the sunglasses in my back pocket when a voice came from behind me,

"Sir! Could we please check your bag?"

Ah! I turned, painting the innocent, what'd-I-do? look on my face.

I was met face to face with none other than Agent Burke himself.

I thought I detected sarcasm in his voice.

"Caffrey, you're under arrest for," he already had a firm grasp on my right wrist, "forgery of b-"

He didn't finish his sentence. I swung my hand up so that if he didn't have the reflexes he did, he would've woken up tomorrow with a purple spot on his cheek. I was less fortunate; the open handcuff snagged the upside of my forearm and created a thick red line. But luckily, he let go for a moment, which was enough for me to drop the grocery bags and run. I wasted no time inspecting my injuries.

Hoping the shock of the almost blow was enough for a head start, I ducked into a crowded bar, dodging people and glasses among other things. Having done this type of thing multiple times before, I reached the back door in no time; I threw it open and, as the handle had promised, the fire alarm went off. As I broke out onto the side walk, I heard running foot steps behind me.

Loosing Mr. Burke wasn't easy to do, but it had been done before. I dashed across the street, nearly colliding with a BMW, but once making it across in one piece I bolted into the small grocery store that I had recently bought the milk from. I ran down the aisle in front of me and came to the black, plastic double swinging doors that lead to the back storage area where I chanced a fleeting look over my shoulder. Burke wasn't looking directly at me. I took the opportunity to shove he doors open so they swung open and closed and back again violently, yet I didn't go in. Instead I turned right and ran all the way down and turned into the last aisle where I had a perfect view of the swinging doors if I looked between two beer cases.

Milliseconds later, Agent Burke flew in, looking murderous, and immediately sprints for the still swinging doors, obviously going on first instinct. Perfect, he took the bait. If he thought about it for a moment, he probably wouldn't have gone in. He was good, but not that good. I walk down the rest of the aisle, silently catching my breath as five more cops burst in and followed Burke's lead.

He'd been on my case for months now. But this was the closest he'd come yet. I wondered how he found me. Not credit cards, unless he'd tracked the fake ones. Security tapes? Maybe.

Those bonds; _that's_ what he had me on? How'd he know they were forged? I'll admit they weren't my best work, but they were professional. As good as I got with stuff like this. I wanted to know where my error was, but I'd probably have to be arrested for that opportunity. I'd live without it.

I escaped through the front just as a police car pulled up with a screech. Damn it, they never gave up, did they? I took off again, around the block and went up the ally where I had made the phone call to Kate.

I had to keep her out of this. That's why we were taking off as soon I got up to the hotel room. Maybe we'd go back to that lovely place in New York. That place brought so many memories of cold pizza, laughter, long nights, and all manner of things. I didn't care much where we went, as long as I was with her, but I knew she liked it best there, so whatever made her happy was good with me. I knew I could never be happier with anyone else.

Presently, I was in front of the little hotel that we had lived in for the past few weeks. I glanced around me before going in. No police cars, let alone police. I decided it was safe to go in. I came to the elevator, where I tried to unsuspiciously glance around for cops or other federal authorities. You can never be too careful.

When none were found, I punched the fourth floor button. I looked down at my arm to look at the cut for the first time. I'd had worse. But it was still bleeding. That was unsettling. When the doors opened, I half expected to see Agent Burke, but no one was there except for a girl getting some ice from the machine who paid me no mind. I speed walked all the way down to the sixth room on the left as I got the room key from my wallet. I reached for the sunglasses I had stolen, but all I came up with was an empty pocket. Must've fallen out during the chase.

I slid in the key and threw open the heavy wooden door as soon as the green light flashed. "Neal!" she said in a relieved tone, as I came through the door. She stood up from the foot of the bed where she had been sitting and flew into my arms. Or arm, as I was still trying to stop the bleeding from my right arm, so I held it away from the both of us.

"Hey." I said, enveloping her in half a hug, kissing her hair. She smelled wonderful. I looked down into those beautiful cool eyes and smiled the smile that she knew said "I love you." She smiled back, and for a moment, everything else disappeared; simply blew away.

"Oh my gosh." she whispered, looking at my bleeding wound. The red had fully seeped into my shirt, leaving a horrible black and red mess that made this piece of clothing unwearable for the future.

"What on earth happened?" she asked, taking my arm and tenderly rolling up the sleeve to examine the damage.

"Handcuffs," I said simply, "They're deadly."

The gash was about three inches long, and it didn't look too deep, but it must've hit something because the dang thing wouldn't stop gushing blood.

"Here," she said towing me to the bathroom, "I want the full story while I clean that up."

"It's a rather boring one if you ask me." I said as she pushed me down onto the edge of the bathtub.

"I'll hear it anyway," she unzipped a black cosmetics bag that I never knew she had and came up with a bottle of clear liquid, a couple cotton balls, and a rather serious looking band aid that was probably unnecessary.

"Well, the origin of this lovely scrape that will probably have a scar is out stalker Agent Burke."

"Lovely," she scoffed.

"Mmm," I agreed as she poured some of that liquid onto a cotton ball, "It's those stupid bonds he caught."

"How'd he find you?"

"Security cameras are my working theory. Is that going to sting?"

"Yes." She said as the substance made contact with the cut. I winced slightly. But again, I'd had worse. The pain only lasted a few seconds before I got used to it.

"So," I said through a strained voice, "bottom line is never try anything fancy when you're being hand cuffed unless you're sure it's worth it."

"It's always worth it," she put the cap back on the bottle and packed up the bag into the suitcase again, "Here," she threw me a coat, "put this on to cover the stain."

I slipped it on; a very warm, nondescript thing. Good, because you really don't need flashy clothing when trying to quietly escape an area.

I crossed the room to her, wrapping both my arms around her this time. She smiled up at me before leaning her head against my chest.

"Where do you want to go this time?" I mumbled against her forehead before kissing it.

She looked up at me with those eyes that had whisked me away from the moment I looked into them, and pressed her lips against mine.

"Guess," she whispered against my lips.

I kissed her again, and didn't want to take my mind off her to think about locations, so I said the first thing in my mind, "Canada."

She giggled, "No…" More kisses, "Guess again."

I was fairly certain I knew the answer, but if wrong answers resulted in Kate's lips on mine, I could play this game all night. I remembered our first kiss. We were on a date, at a formal restaurant. She had been wearing a simple red and black dress, which looked rather nice on her in my opinion. The only table available was a circular booth. We had ordered something that came with a cherry on top for dessert.

"I bet you can't tie the stem in a knot with your mouth." I had said, in reference to the urban myth that if you can tie a cherry stem into a knot in your mouth, you're a "good kisser".

"I'd be willing to take that bet." She had smirked.

I had laughed, "By all means, then," I handed her the stem. She worked it around and made some pretty strange faces that still make me smile when I remember it. All while I sat there smiling at her. It only took her about five minuets before presenting a rather loose knot.

"Ha!" she said, taking it out, "How's that?"

I looked from the stem to her. We were both smiling. "Impressive."

Our faces were suddenly very close together. And it felt so right once her lips were on mine. And yes, she tasted like cherries. I had never felt love so strongly before, but I wanted to feeling to stay. And it has ever since.

"California?" I asked presently, with a "charming", as Kate would say, smile.

"Mm-mm"

Kiss

"Australia?"

"Nope."

Kiss

"New York?"

Kiss, "Maybe." She smiled mischievously, in a way I loved.

"Well-"

_Bang, Bang, Bang _Some obnoxious person at the door cut off my sentence.

"I'll get that." I said, stepping away.

I opened the door and there stood -hell- Burke…with a really annoyed look on his face.

I knew we should've left as soon as I got back! I stupidly got…distracted.

I glanced over my shoulder.

"Don't try the window," he said, "We got that covered too," Ugh, I hated this guy, "So, we can do this the easily or you can waste your breath running again."

I looked at him for a moment, stunned.

We'd been running and running, and now the running had come to an end. A dead end.

I shouldn't be shocked. But I was. Only mere seconds ago, I was kissing Kate, and now I'm being taken away. Being dragged away from her. The center of my life.

I sighed, "Can I get my shoes?" I had them on, he just couldn't see them. It was just an excuse to say good-bye. I mentally cringed at the idea of having to say that to her.

He debated for a moment, "Make it fast."

I closed the door and never had I felt so weak or vulnerable as I turned back to her.

"Don't say anything." She said, looking away.

"Kate," I said, putting my hands on her shoulders, "Wait for me."

She looked at me and through the gorgeous eyes that I had to commit to memory, and I swear I saw her heart beak through them. "Ok," she whispered.

I ducked to kiss her on the check, and whispered back, "I love you,"

I squeezed her shoulders once before turning and walking straight into my dead end.


End file.
